1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liner emptying device and a liner filling device, a method for contamination-free emptying of a liner using the liner emptying device and a method for contamination-free filling of liners using the liner filling device.
2. Description of Related Art
In many branches of industry, e.g., the pharmaceutical or chemical industry, raw materials are used for further processing which, in case of direct contact, would present a considerable danger to health for the people working with these substances. In addition, the raw materials which are usually present in powder or granular form, can contaminate the environment to a high degree. For these reasons, the powder or granular raw materials are surrounded by so-called liners in their transport containers, which can be container or drums. A liner is an inner bag or separate jacket provided in the container for the product to be transported. A liner can also be a film hose which is fastened to the container to be emptied, which has any shape. Both the production method and the re-processing are mostly carried out in a closed system whereby contamination of the environment and health hazards for the workers are avoided. Problematical points are the interfaces for filling the containers containing the liners at the supplier and emptying the containers having the liners for introduction into the further treatment process at the client.